Junction field effect transistors (JFETs) in integrated circuits (ICs) provide low noise current switching and amplification, and are commonly used in analog circuits requiring high signal to noise ratios. Metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors in ICs provide very high input impedance and high current density switching and amplification, and are commonly used in analog circuits to minimize IC area. Some analog circuits operate over a large current range, and require high signal to noise ratios at low currents while minimizing IC area. Integration of transistors with low noise operation and high current density capacity consumes significant IC area.